ALGO MAS QUE OSCURIDAD
by tcanolopez
Summary: Y si regina no salvo a snow, ni se caso con el rey. Telvez fue amada por sus padres, pero que sucederia si fue secuestrada?, si el oscuro la aparto de su familia a la edad de dos años, talvez con el fin de enseñarle magia negra y que lance su maldicion, y si conoce a alguien que le puede enseñar que hay algo mas que oscuridad? Talvez ¿amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Los persobajes no** me **pertenecen la historia si.**

Cora y henry habian pensado que un paseo cerca del bosque y el pequeño lago que se encontraba cerca de la casa seria buena idea.

Henry estaba jugando con su pequeña Regina de dos años, hablandole, haciendola reir y su pequeña balbuceaba y reia, hablaba en su idioma, cora se encontraba a la par sentada en la grama leyendo un libro ausente a la diversion de su hija y marido.

-Henry basta, cuantas veces te he dicho que no trates como una niña grande a regina- dijo en tono serio, henry puso el el suelo a la niña.

\- si, lo siento querida, solo queria jugar un rato con la pequeña- dijo con la cabeza baja, henry era un hombre que amaba a su esposa e hija pero sabia que su esposa era de temer cuando no ke gustaba o se molestaba por algo.

Iniciaron una pequeña discucio que no peestaron atencion a su hija y no vieron a la niña adentrandose al bosque e ir cerca del lago, en la oscuridad estaba observando rumple, lo observava desde que llegaron, asi que el no perdio de vista a regina que acercaba al agua, esta era su oportunidad pensaba el, vengarse de cora y poder formar a su mountro que tanto necesitaba, solo tenia que coger a la niña y no se darian cuenta, podia formarla en la magia negra e incentivarla para oscurecer su corazon, asi que con una sonrisa salio de su escondite y fue hacia la pequeña, llamando inmediatamente su atencion.

Regina habia tropezado torpemente mientras seguia a una luciernaga, perdiendo una de sus botas, acercandose al agua algo o talvez alguien llamo su atencion, y le quedo viendo, rumple se acerco a ella y bajo hasta estar a su altura, ella le sonrio y se acerco a el, queriendo tocar su piel ya que le llamaba la atencion su extraño color.

Se levanto con la niña en sus brazos y le quedo observando tan inocemte, tan pura pero con un gran poder, ya que podia sentir su magia.

Cora y henry seguian discutiendo hasta que ella callo a su marido.

\- esqera, callate idiota- dijo haciendo que henry perdiera su sonrisa al ver las cejas fruncidas de su esposa, todo era silencio la niña no estaba, busco con la mirada alrededor pero no la encontraba.

\- y la niña? Regina- la llamo seguida por henry, hasta que quedo viendo mas haya de la oscuridad.

\- el lago! - dijo y empezaron a correr y llamar a la niña.

REGINA, REGINA, REGINA- nada todo silencio, luego de un rato llegaron a la orilla del lago y entonces la vio, la pequena bota, le recogio y con panico en su voz comenzo a gritar mas fuerte.

REGINA! REGINA DONDE ESTAS?! REGINA...

Rumple que se encontraba cerca los escucho y noto a la niña que escuchaba los gritos de su madre ella empezo a temblar y hacer pucheros y a llamar por su madre- mama... Mammma- dijo empezando a lorar, el actuo rapido y desaparecio en una gran nube roja con la pequeña en sus brazos.

 **Y hasta aqui el peimer cap, ¿que les parecio? Ya tengo escrito el segun cap haci que lo subire pronto.**

 **Besos**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap2

Castillo de oscuro

Apareció en medio del salón con una pequeña en un mar de lágrimas y gritos, esto llamo la atención de belle que llego corriendo por el ruido, rumple al verla se acercó y le entrego a la niña , belle extrañada la cargo e intentaba en calmarla.

-Esta es Regina, a partir de hoy vivirá aquí, tu te encargaras de bañarla, alimentarla, prepárale una habitación y cállala no quiero que pase llorando toda la tarde- al decir esto se retiro .

Belle solo intentaba tranquilizar a la pequeña , que luego de un rato solo se escuchaban quejidos e hipo, la mecía de un lugar a otro y le hablaba tiernamente al oído para que se calmara.

-shhh,shhh tranquila, no pasa nada ya se fue- observándola mejor, no parecía menor de dos años, su cabello color azabache sujeto por dos coletas, su piel ambarina ,con ojos color caes y las mejillas regordetas manchadas con lagrimas , su pequeña nariz roja por el llanto, vestía sencillo vestido celeste y calzaba con medias y una botita que detrás de todo el lodo era de color celeste, la niña estaba callada y entretenida con el collar de belle, esta sonrió y la llevo arriba.

Al quitarle el vestido observo un colgante de oro en forma de corazón que tenia en su cuello, vio que en la parte trasera tenia escrito debe ser su apellido , pero donde había encontrado esta niña rumple? Pensó, decidió quitarle el collar, luego le preguntaría a el oscuro, la metió en la bañera y la niña empezó a golpear sus manitas en el agua haciéndola reír junto con belle asta que escucho- ma…mammma- decía la pequeña con otras retagilas en su idioma pero siguió jugando distraídamente.

Luego de bañarla la envolvió en una manta y busco a rumple.

-su ropa esta sucia- dice al encontrarlo.

-y que quieres que haga? Lavarla- dijo sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-no la tendré envuelta en una manta toda la noche, además solo con un vestido no se vestirá siempre- harto de la conversación hizo agito su muñeca y le dijo- listo, ahora retírate, todo está en su habitación-

-y en que dormirá? En la cama podría caerse-el rodo lo ojos y volvió agitar la muñeca.

-ya, ahora vete antes de la convierta en un cachorro.

Belle al escucharlo estrecho a la pequeña y salió de la habitación. Al llegar al cuarto de la pequeña observo que la cama fue sustituida por una cuna y al lado había ropa de niña.

Busco una pijama y se la puso , para luego ponerla a dormir en la cuna y la cubrió con una manta y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella haciendo su camino hacia la habitación de rumple.

Toco la puerta – entra- se escuchó desde adentro, entro y le quedo viendo- donde la encontraste?- le pregunto, el oscuro solo le quedo viendo y le contesto- no es de tu incumbencia, tu solo haz lo que se te ordeno yo me encargare del resto.

-para que quieres a una niña?-le dio, no se explicaba para que el oscurp necesitaba a una niña, solo era una niña.

-te dije que no es tu asunto , pero te diré que ella vivirá aquí desde hoy.

\- y su padres? Quería preguntarle sobre el collar pero no dijo nada solo callo .

-no tiene padres, así que retírate- le ordeno, belle solo se fue.

Más tarde belle fue sacada del su sueño por un ruido, se despertó y quedo escuchando, lo escuchaba lejos pero ahí se oía, se levantó y salió al pasillo, siguió el sonido que se hacía más claro, se escuchaba como gritos, pero luego supo que eran, eran llanto el llanto de la pequeña Regina, así que corrió a su habitación, antes que despertara a rumple, la encontró de pie en la cuna en llanto partido, con un dedo en la boca y gritaba llamando a su madre, esto le partió el corazón a belle, que la recogió inmediatamente.

Shhh, shh ya ya tranquila, shhh, tranquila pequeña- dijo intentando calmarla, luego de unos minutos el llanto no paraba y seguía gritando.

-MAAMAAA…MMMMMAMAAAAA- belle seguía intentando calmarla hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-QUE ES TODO ESTE RUIDO? PORQUE NO CALLA?- B ELLE SOLO QUEDO HELADA Y LA NIÑA SOLO AUMENTO EL LLANTO .

-no lo sé, ceo creo que quiere a su madre- dijo meciendo a la bebe.

-tontería ponla en la cuna- dijo él.

-pero rumple esta aterrada

-ponla en la cuna y retírate- belle solo la bajo y se fue.

Al quedarse solo con la pequeña, le quedo viendo- calla- y la niña no hacía caso- Regina dije que callaras, aprenderás a obedecer, ahora calla o habrá consecuencias-pero nada, el llanto no cesaba, así que solo movió su mano y la niña callo inconsciente, se acercó a la pequeña y la cubrió con la manta.

-aprenderás a obedecer te guste o no, aprenderás que la desobediencia hacia mi te traerá solo consecuencias peores- dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

Muy lejos del castillo se encontraba unos `padres desesperados `por encontrar a su hija.

Cora se encontraba en su habitación sentada en la cama observando la pequeña bota de su hija con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, luego de que encontraran la bota siguieron buscando cerca del lago, Henry se sumergió en la aguas pero no encontraron nada, así que regresaron a su hogar y Henry reunió a un grupo de trabajadores para buscar en los alrededores, ellos no se darían por vencidos, cora había intentado hasta con hechizos para localizarla pero no funcionaban era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado, más tarde esa noche los trabajadores junto con su marido regresaron y por la cabeza baja de Henry supo que no habían encontrado nada esto solo hizo que cora se lanzara a los brazos de su marido y llorara amargamente por su pequeña desaparecida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Regrese! Y nuevo cap, disfrútenlo.**

cap3

Al día siguiente Belle se despertó y fue en busca de Regina que dormía profundamente, así que la dejo dormir y fue hacer el desayuno, luego Regina aún dormía y esto la inquietaba entonces fue en busca de rumple.

-que hicisteis a Regina anoche?- le dijo al entrar a su habitación sin avisar, preocupada por lo que pudo haberle hecho a la niña.

-yo? Nada, no siquiera he visto a la mocosa en toda la mañana- dijo sin importancia.

-claro que no la has visto, porque desde que se durmió no se despierta, que le has hecho?

-nada, sólo le he dado su primera lección que de ahora en adelante no olvidara- dijo sin mirarla.

-lección, una lección? Rumple sólo es una niña de cuantos? Un o dos años? No ha aprendido lo que es bueno y malo, sólo llama a su madre, la extraña, por Dios!

-ya, ya ya ya, no es para tanto, además eso no es nada comparado a lo que le espera si sigue desobedeciendo.

-QUE?! Cómo has dicho? Qué le has hecho?- se desesperaba con su silencio- que le ha...- no pudo terminar porque de pronto le comenzó a faltar el aire y sentía una presión en su garganta mientras veía a rumple con su mano extendía en su dirección, no podía respira, sus pulmones quemaban, comenzaba ver manchas blancas, antes de cerrar los ojo la presión desapareció causándole toser e intentar tomar aire, luego vio a rumple que hervía de ira.

\- Tu no me das órdenes quedo claro, le puse un hechizo, despertara en un par de horas, ahora veté, no quiero verte- Belle salió a toda prisa haciendo su camino a la habitación de la peque.

Unas horas después REGINA despertó, Belle la baño, vistió, dio de comer, al atardecer Belle tenía que ir al pueblo, ya que unos días atrás su padre enfermo y para día alivió rumple la deja ir a visitarlo todas las tardes, y ahora con la niña a su cuidado y su discusión con el oscuro temía que le prohibiera salir, pero aún así fue en su búsqueda y tal vez la dejaba ir y con la pequeña.

Lo encontró en la biblioteca con unos papeles. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de rumple pero esté la ignoraba, asi que lo volvió hacer y esta vez rumple la vio irritado- te has tragado algún bicho o tienes algo atorado en la garganta querida?- dijo, Belle ante esto no dijo nada pero luego de un rato lo hizo.

\- hoy iré a ver a mi padre al pueblo- dijo con la cabeza baja.

\- y que sucede?- dijo irritado.

\- y se supone que debo ver a la niña, pero no voy a estar, con quién se quedara? O me la llevare?- al escuchar esto rumple levanto la cabeza inmediatamente

\- por supuesto que no, la niña no saldrá de aquí por nada, ella se quedara aquí, yo la cuidare- dijo el

\- de acuerdo entonces estaré aquí antes de la cena- dijo retirandose

-tráela aquí antes.

Subio pra volver con Regina y la encontró en la cuna entreteniéndose con las mantas, se ocultaba debajo de ellas y reía, hablaba en su idioma, ante esto el corazón de Belle se enterneció, pero rumple la quería en la biblioteca y ella no quería dejarla pero tenía que ver a su padre.

-Regina cariño, ¿ qué haces ahí abajo?- pregunto acercándose y quitándole las mantas de encima, la niña al verla soltó una sonora risa y con sus manitas tiraba de las mantas hacia ella- no, nnno, mía- decía entre risas.

\- así? Entonces me la regalas?- pidió Belle sin soltar la manta.

-no- dijo cerrando los ojos y volteando su carita.

-no? Porqué?

\- no, mama- dijo la pequeña, Belle sonrió y la tomo en brazos, la pequeña todavía quería a su madre y eso le partía el corazón, salieron de la habitación e hicieron su camino hasta la biblioteca

al entrar REGINA vio a rumple sentado en su escritorio y le hecho los brasitos al cuello de Belle y oculto su rostro en su cuello.

-Regina, cariño tendré que salir por un rato, pero te quedarás con rumple mientras vuelvo si?- la niña apretó su agarre-peque, sólo por un rato, volveré pronto-la niña levanto la cabeza y le quedo viendo para luego ver a rumple que tenía la Niza Mérida en sus papeles u luego volvió a Belle

\- no, no, malo- dijo en susurros y Belle sonrió y froto sus rara otros con cariño- no cariño el noes malo, ya verás- dijo para luego acercarse a rumple- aqui esta- el la muro y Regina le apartó la cara, el sonrió y le dijo- ponla en el suelo y vete- Belle obedeció pero Regina se le pegó de su vestido.

\- vamos Regina, me tengo que ir- le dijo soltandose y se marchó, la niña comenzó a hacer pucheros y Sula ip comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, pero rumple al verla se levantó y la llamo.

-Regina, Regina no llore- le dijo el, pero la niña no la escuchaba- Regina, que te dije ayer?, porque te puse a dormir- al decir esto la niña le quedo viendo y camino hacia una esquina y se sento, cada cierto tiempo miraba a rumple que había regresado a lo que hacia, luego de un rato se levantó y camino hacia el, el estaba concentrado, el sintió que le jalaban la manga de la camisa y mito hacia abajo, vio ir la pequeña estaba a su lado brincando de un lado a otro inquieta.

-que? Se te dio por bailar?- ella le quedaba viendo con el sueño fruncido y seguía brincando, el volvió a sus papeles has que volvió a tirar de su camisa- que sucede?- esta niña lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

\- pis- seguía brincando- pis, pis- rumple no le entendía, hasta que...- pis, pis, piiiiisssss- hasta que brincaba y sacaba las piernas.

-ah el baño- dijo comprendiendo, ella asintió, soltó un soplido, se levantó de la silla y camino hasta la puerta- sígueme- pero...

\- no, nnno pis, pis- decía ella, entendiendo que no podía caminar, voltea los ojos y la carga desapareciendo en una nube roja, apareciendo en la habitación de la niña- bien- dijo llevándola al baño pero al llegar y ponerla en el suelo ella lo empujo- no, no- dijo agarrando sus piernas y empujandolo.

\- no?- levanto una ceja- esta bien, bestia apañatelas tu-le dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta, luego de unos minutos el estaba esperando en la habitación, hasta que Regina salió- bien, ya podemos bajar su alteza- haciéndole mueca, la pequeña corrió y abrazó sus piernas haciendo que rumple hiciera una cara de "fuchi" desapareciendo y apareciendo en la biblioteca, el volvió a su trabajo y ella se sentó a sus pies golpeando sus manitas en el suelo y asi pasaron la tarde hasta que regreso Belle del pueblo, sólo que encontró a la niña dormida en el piso a los pies del oscuro.

Al verla pensó que talvez le había vuelto a lanzar un hechizo, y rumple al mirarla como sí le leí ese la mente le dijo- esta mocosa es exesperante, se durmió hace un rato- se levantó y salió de la habitación, Belle tomo a la niña en brazos y la llevo a sus aposentos.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap4

2 años después

En un pequeño claro cerca del castillo del oscuro una pequeña liebre comía pasto sin percatarse que no muy lejos era observada, ni que se acercaba lentamente a su presa hasta que...- Ahhh- con un salto acompañado de un grito y un aterrizaje de panza, fallando terriblemente en la captura del animal, que esté al asustarce salió brincando lejos- OYE, VUELVE- decía una niña pequeña de unos 4 años corría detrás del animal- OYE, NOOO, VUELVE AQUÍ- sus cabellos sueltos revueltos cubrían parte de su cara- conejo, vuelve- gritaba mientras corría, hasta que sus pequeños pies se enredaron y cayo ensuciando su ropa y cara de lodo.

\- REGINA!- escucho un grito mientras esta se levantaba e intentaba quitarse la mugre- Regina? Pero mira cómo te has hecho- dijo una Belle algo molesta al verla.

\- lo siento Belle- dijo con la cabeza baja, Belle le tomo la mano y caminaron hacia el castillo.

\- cuantas veces te he dicho que no te vayas tan lejos- dijo intentando sonar molesta pero fallando al ver el rostro de la pequeña.

\- lo siento sólo quedia jugad, taba abudida. Al llegar a las puertas del castillo observo no tan lejos a la liebre, ella molesta por no haberlo agarrado le dijo- conejo tonto- y comenzó a hacer pucheros que hicieron reír a Belle.

\- Regina? Luego de que tomes un baño y te arregle- ante esto la pequeña hizo mueca- iremos al pueblo, te parece?- observo a la niña que le brillaban los ojos, ella nunca había salido del castillo y sus alrededores, rumple no se encontraba y no podía dejarla sola.

\- siiiiii, si, si- dijo brincando, feliz por la idea de salir del lugar.

Luego de que se bañara y quitara toda la mugre del cabello, salieron rumbo al pueblo.

Regina estaba feliz al ver tanta gente y niños, aveces observaba desde la ventana de su habitación a personas que llegaban al castillo, algunas volvían a salir otras no. Una vez observo a un hombre llegar con algo en brazos esto llamo su curiosidad y bajó con cuidado que rumple no se enterara, no podía entenderlo que decían pero la vestimenta del hombre llamo su atención, vestía como las imágenes de los libros que leía Belle talvez era un rey, escucho que su hijo moría y quería que lo salvar al decir esto el hombre puso en el suelo lo que traía en brazos y vio que era un niño un poco más grande que ella, observo a rumple le dio un frasco al hombre y escucho algo de un trato pero ella no entendía sólo observaba al niño, luego subió a su habitación y corrió a la ventana observo al hombre que le daba de tomar lo que había en el pequeño frasco y luego de un rato El Niño comenzó a moverse y su padre lo abrazaba y llenaba de besos y se fueron. Luego Belle le dijo que era un rey y su hijo estaba muy enfermo quería que rumple lo ayudara.

Seguían caminando y luego llegaron a una venta de comidas, observo a dos niños corriendo hacia ellas.

\- Belle, Belle llegasteis- ambos lo abrazaron

\- hola chicos, ¿ qué tal se han portado esta semana?- les dijo, Regina se escondió detrás de Belle.

\- bien Belle , bien

-JEFFERSON y RUBY VUELVAN AQUÍ CHIQUILLOS LES HE DICHO QUE NO SE ALEJEN DE LA CASA!- del local salió una mujer algo mayor y camino hacia ellos, al llegar saludo a Belle y miro a Regina- y la pequeña de dónde es?- observaba a la niña que se escondia.

\- oh, ella es Regina- tomándola de la mano- ella es de rumple- al decir esto la mujer abrió los ojos.

\- del oscuro? Pero...- Belle la interrumpió.

\- no abuela, no... Es complicado, luego te explico- dijo mirando a la niña.

La mujer sonrió y se presentó-hola pequeña, soy Eugenia pero las personas me llaman abuela y está de aquí es ruby mi nieta,¿cómo te llamas?

\- soy, soy Regina- dijo tímidamente. La mujer le sonrio, pero ruby perdió la sonrisa inmediatamente.

\- hola, soy jefferson- dijo el chico sonriente tendiéndole la mano, REGINA la agarro inmediatamente.

\- Belle deberías irte tu padre estará muy feliz de verte, yo podré quedarme con la niña.

\- de acuerdo, REGINA cariño no tardo- y se fue.

\- porque no entramos, pueden jugar en el local- dijo la abuela tomando de la mano a Regina y jefferson, ruby los observaba de largo.

Regina, ruby y jefferson estaban sentados en una mesa sin decir ni hacer nada, hasta que ruby hablo- y dime gina, porque te puedo decir gina cierto,- le pregunto la niña.

\- no, me gusta Regina

\- cuantos años tienes?

\- cumpliré 5 la semana que viene- dijo alegre, a ella le encantaba su cumpleaños, no por rumple si no por Belle siempre le obsequiaba un pequeño pastel de manzanas y sle encantaba.

\- de verdad! Yo cumplo 7 dentro de dos días- dijo jefferson.

\- yo cumplí 10 la semana pasada. Y ¿ tus padres?- le pregunto.

\- yo... Yo no tengo- dijo perdiendo su sonrisa.

-murieron?- pregunto jefferson.

\- no, no lo se, nunca le he preguntado a Belle sobre ellos. Y rumple no me dice nada.

Cuando llegó la hora de volver se despidieron y regresaron al castillo. Todo el camino Regina estaba calla y eso era muy raro en ella.

\- que sucede pequeña?

\- nada.

-Estas muy callada, viniendo de ti no es normal- Belle quiso bromear con la peque pero no dio resultado así que lo dejo. Al llegar al castillo subieron a la habitación de Regina y metió a la pequeña a la cama.

\- Belle?

-si?

\- yo tengo papa y mama?- le pregunto, esto a Belle la agarro de sorpresa y quedo muda, que se suponía que le debía decir a una niña de casi 5años.

\- ah, bueno yo... Porque lo preguntas?

\- bueno, tu tienes un papa y hoy jeffeson y ruby me preguntaron por ellos.

\- Pues veras Regina, yo no se sobré tus padres pero talvez rumple sabe algo, te prometo que le preguntaré sí?- dijo ganandose una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Regina.

\- si?, lo harías.

\- por supuesto, ahora duérmete porque mañana irás con rumple al castillo del rey Leopoldo.

Hace unos días antes rumple se enteró que el rey Leopoldo reunirá todo el reino para la presentación de su pequeña hija , ante esto miró una forma de hacer la presentación oficial de Regina como su protegida, así que decidió asistir y llevar a la pequeña frente al rey y la corte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos he vuelto, siento la tardanza, he tenido algunos problemas en la universidad haci que no he podido actializar, pero intentare hacerlo más seguido, bien lo dejo y espero que disfruten el cap.**

 **Cap5**

El día de la presentación de la hija del rey Leopoldo y la reina Ava, todos estaban alegres en el reino.

El castillo estaba lleno de gente de todo el reino y reinos vecinos. El gran momento llego, todos admirados por la belleza de la pequeña con el nombre de Blanca Nieves. La celebración estaba tranquila hasta que en medio del salón apareció el oscuro y una pequeña a su lado en una nube de humo roja, todo el salón quedo en silencio, poniendo en alerta a los guardias y al propio rey, todos con cara de curiosidad, algunos con miedo al no saber porque se encontraba ahí también preguntándose sobre la pequeña criatura que estaba a la par.

Rumple apareció en medio del salón satisfecho por la reacción de las persona a que se encontraban presentes, puso su mirada en el rey y la reina y dijo.

\- su alteza, siento que lleguemos tarde

El rey se puso de pie y dijo:

\- rumplestilskin aque has hecho presencia en mi castillo.

\- pues verá, me he enterado que hoy sería la presentación de su querida hija y supuse que mi invitación se pudo haber extraviado ya que eso explicaría por que no llego a mis manos-dijo avanzando hacia el rey.

\- no has recibido una porque tel invitación nunca se envió- dijo el rey- ya que no vimos tal importancia tu presencia.

Ante esto el oscuro solo sonrió, Regina estaba atrás de el lucía un vestido color lila cubierta por una capa del mismo color, sus cabellos suelto, sentía todas las miradas de las personas y a ella no le gustaba, se acercó más a rumple.

\- pues verá su majestad, he venido como ya dije a conocer a la gutural reina y ponerme a su disposición para lo que se le ofrezca- observo de reojo a Regina que se pegaba cada vez más a él, sonrió y siguió hablando- como ya haber visto he traído conmigo una pequeña- dijo tomando de la mano y poniendo frente al rey- ella es Regina, ella es mi protegida y aprendiz- ante esto todos se sorprendieron.

\- de donde la has sacado? Dónde esta su familia?- dijo la reina que inmediatamente se puso de pie al ver a la niña.

\- eso su majestad, no es de su negocio, lo que sí les diré es que la pondré a su dispocision, para su hija o también para reclamo de su majestad- al decir esto la reina grito.

\- COMO TE ATREVEZ EN PONERlA EN DICHA OFERTA? ES UNA NIÑA!- En los reinos del bosque encantado hay 3 reglas:

1-joven de 18 años en adelante podrán ser reclamadas por el rey o personas de alto rango como esclava, dama de compañía o de otro uso.

2- cualquier brujo, bruja, practicante de magia o seres mágicos tendrán que ser arrojados al calabozo y quemado en la plaza(a ecepsion del oscuro y (como les llama rumple bichos con alas) las hadas del hada azul

3-Toda niña o niño sin hogar y familia será criado por la servidumbre y servirá al rey y reina de las tierras, bajo el cuidado de la más anciana de dicho trabajo.

Estas reglas juntó con otras eran parte del reino a excepción del reino del rey Xavier que ha rechazado dichas reglas.

\- tranquila su alteza, la pequeña crecerá y mientras tanto yo la criare y educare, ahora que de ustedes depende del uso que sea impuesto- Regina no entendía de que hablaban, sólo veía a la personas que los observaban con cara de terror.

La reina no aprobaba este tipos de reglas, ella sabía que al ser puesta a voluntad frente a los reinos llegado el momento de la edad justa no habrá escapatoria para la pequeña. El rey los observaba después de las palabras de rumple no había hecho nada, el oscuro sabía que el rey ya ha reclamado y desechado a un sin número de mujeres así que lo pondrá a prueba ante todos.

Al decir esto rumple se marcha junto con la pequeña en una nube roja.

Un poco antes las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando pasar al príncipe Henry y a lady cora del reino del rey Xavier. Todos se enteraron sobre la pérdida de su pequeña hija y sus búsquedas fallidas por encontrarlas.

Ellos formaban parte de la corte, entraron y tomaron lugar viendo al oscuro hablándole al rey pero cuando pudieron observar mejor, el desapareció pero antes que lo hiciera ella logro observar una cabellera de rizos a su lado pero desapareció en una nube roja.

Más tarde la celebración continuo, Cora había escuchado sobre la protegida del oscuro y su propuesta, al ver a la pequeña se acordó de su hija donde sea que estuviera.

Las búsquedas fueron inútiles después de dos años, con el tiempo las personas se enteraron de su pérdida y otros reino ayudaron en su búsqueda.

Los primeros meses cora se unido en depresión, las reuniones en el reino del Leopoldo la sacaban de su rutina aunque no se llevará bien con el rey y la reina, asistía por su marido que al igual que ella había quedado devastado por su pérdida.

A lo largo de los meses practicaba pequeños hechizos que le podrían ayudar con el paradero de su pequeña pero ninguno funcionaba lamentablemente.

Al llegar al castillo Belle recogió a la pequeña y se marcharon a la habitación, le platicó todo lo que había sucedido desde su llegada y las palabras extrañas entre el rey y rumple pero Belle ya lo sabía rumple le había dicho esa misma mañana lo iba a hacer pero aunque ella se negará el ya había tomado la decisión así que sólo le sonrió a la pequeña y le dijo que no se preocupara, tomo su baño y se durmió.


	6. Chapter 6 muñeca rota

Al pasar los meses se acercaba el cumpleaños de la pequeña Regina y Belle estaba en busca de un pequeño obsequio para la pequeña.

Rumple al ofrecerla al rey en la presentación de la princesa blanca, ordeno que le enseñará a la niña todo sobré le historia tanto del bosque encantado, sus reinos y principalmente sobre el reino blanco. Pasando entonces encerrada la mayor parte del día con Regina en la biblioteca.

En el bosque encantado existían 7 reinos, unos con grandes riquezas que otros.

El reino blanco gobernado por el rey Leopoldo y la reina Ava.

El reino de oro gobernado por el rey Midas.

El reino marítimo gobernada por la reina Ursula.

El reino de lava ( llamado así por tener una parte de cadena de volcanes 4 de ellos activos)gobernado por el rey George.

El reino de Hielo gobernado por la reina Ingrid.

El reino Rojo gobernado por el rey Xavier.

El reino oscuro gobernado por maléfica

La pequeña REGINA a esa edad sólo sabía garabatear su nombre, aunque ya era algo.

En una de sus visitas a su padre Belle entro al mercado de la pequeña plaza, en unos de los puesto vendían juguetes, habían diferentes muñecas, osos de peluches y un conejo blanco, pero le llamo la atención algo detrás del conejo, lo quito y observo mejor, era una muñeca, parecía de porcelana, se parecía a Regina su cabello negro, ojos cafés. Sería el regalo perfecto para la pequeña, ya que dentro de 2 lunas cumpliría 5 años. Ellas habían tomado la tradición de celebrar el cumpleaños de la pequeña con un pastel de chocolate, aunque siempre a escondidas de rumple claro esta, aunque no sabía en que día exacto nació la pequeña ella celebraba el día que rumple la dejo en sus brazos, se había encariñado mucho con la pequeña.

Tomo la muñeca y camino hacia el vendedor.

\- disculpe- dijo sonriendo amablemente al anciano- me podría decir cuanto pide por esta muñeca.

El anciano le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo- por supuesta, son 3 de plata.

Belle al revisar su monedero vio que sólo tenía 2 de plata y tres de cobre- pero sólo teng de cobre.

\- lo siento señorita, esa muñeca es especial y muy delicada, trabajada a mano y no puedo darla en menos.

/

Regina había quedado en el castillo, rumple trabajaba en la biblioteca y se encontraba a cargo de ella mientras Belle se fue al pueblo. Esta asentada en una esquina d la habitación y estaba aburridad.

Resoplò de aburrimiento y se dirigió al oscuro.

-rumpleshstins...rumplestish...kin?

\- rumplestilskin querida- le dijo, sin prestarle atención.

\- si, eso... Estoy aburridaaa- pero el la ignoro.

\- tengo hambre- pero nada, frustrada de ser ignorada se levantó y grito- RUMPLEEEEE...- pero desapareció en una nube de humo roja, apareciendo en el patio del castillo- OYE NO ES JUSTO!- se dirigió hacia la puerta y la encontró cerrada. Resignada se dio la vuelta y busco algo con que entretenerse, encontró una rama seca y la recogió, vio una sábanas colgadas en el tendedero y comenzó a golpearlas, estaba entretenidas hasta que escucho un ruido que provenía de los árboles.

\- hola?- pregunto pero todo era silencio, se encomió de hombros y siguiente jugando, luego de un rato volvió que escuchar el ruido pero ahora provenía detrás de unos arbustos, se acercó lentamente, al acercarse vio el objeto del ruido y lo que vio le sacó una risa de oreja a oreja.

/

Belle seguía observando la muñeca, hubiese sido el regalo perfecto para Regina. La observo mejor y le acomodó el cabello dejando a la vista un pequeño problema en la muñeca, Belle sonrió ya que podría volver a negociar con el vendedor.

-disculpe- dijo

\- si señorita

\- usted me dijo que la muñeca cuesta 3 monedas de plata

\- así es señorita

\- pero vera, no puedo darle dicha cantidad si la muñeca esta rota.

Al escuchar esto el vendedor frunció el ceño y se acercó a Belle mostrándole el problema. La muñeca estaba rota al lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Pues el no saber estaba averiada y nadie le dará 3 monedas de plata por una muñeca rota.

\- discúlpeme, no sabía de esto- dijo el pobre anciano.

\- descuide, pero vera tengo una pequeña a la que jamás a tenido un regalo así y había pensado que sería una gran sorpresa darse el día de su cumpleaños- dijo sonriéndole al anciano- y quería decirle que ya que esta dañada le daré las únicas dos monedas de platas que traigo por la muñeca, que dice?

El anciano se que pensando, le sería difícil que alguien le dará una de plata y Esta chica le daría 2 por una muñeca rota.

\- de acuerdo señorita, aceptare las dos de platas- le sonrió.

\- gracias señor- le pago al anciano y se llevo la muñeca, Regina sería feliz al recibir algo así, ahora sólo tenía que ocultarla hasta ese día. Con una sonrisa en su rostro se encaminó hacia el castillo.


	7. cap7

**Volviiiiiii!!** **si tarde demasiado eh** **intentaré actualizar mas seguido.** **bien los dejo y disfruten el cap.** **SSS**

hola?- preguntó pero todo era silencio, se encogió de hombros y siguió jugando, luego de un rato volvió que escuchar el ruido pero ahora provenía detrás de unos arbustos, se acercó lentamente, al acercarse vio el objeto del ruido y lo que vio le sacó una risa de oreja.

 **SSS**

-BELLE!!!-gritaba en la cocina-belle?-dijo pero no había nadie allí-BELLE DÓNDE ESTÁS? !!

-Regina- dijo una voz a su espaldas, ella volteo pero no había nadie allí-Regina- la volvió a llamar esa voz, pero esta vez se escuchaba que venía desde afuera-Regina-dijo de nuevo y ella siguió la voz-Regina- caminó hacia el bosque-Regina-la voz era casi un susurro, pero cada vez que se adentraba más al bosque, más clara se volvía- Regina- la voz se detuvo al llegar frente a un lago.

-hola?-dijo la pequeña

-REGINA!!-esa voz, ella conocía esa voz.

-mami-dijo en susurró

-REGINA-se escuchaba más cerca.

-MAMI-grito la pequeña comenzando a buscar a la dueña de la voz.

-Regina-susurraron en su oído, y cuando se volteó la vio, de lejos una mujer, ella le sonrió y le hizo de señas con la mano que se acercara.

-mami?-pregunto mientras empezaba a caminar en la dirección donde se encontraba la mujer. Luego una sombra cubrió a la pequeña.

-REGINA-grita la mujer, que su rostro se miraba terror-REGINA CORRE.

-Mami!!-grito mientras intentaba correr hacia la mujer, pero unas manos la tomaron de los pies haciéndola caer-AYÚDAME-Gritaba mientras sentía ser arrastrada hacia la oscuridad.

-REGINA,REGINA- la voz cambió, ya no era la mujer-Regina.

Y antes de ser tomada por completo sintió un olor a manzana y luego oscuridad.

\-- **sss** \--

-Regina despierta-decía belle tomando la por los hombros-despierta.

En eso los ojos de la pequeña se abren de golpe-MAMI-grita sentándose en la cama.

-tranquila, cariño- dijo apartandole el cabello de la cara-fue un sueño-cuando la prueba la miro ella sonrió.

-Belle?- frunció el seño- cuando llegastes?

-bueno hace poco, estas bien?-recibiendo un movimiento afirmativo por parte de la niña.

-tengo hambre-le dijo sobándose el estómago.

-bueno eso no es nada raro-le sonrió y la tomó en brazos para salir de la habitación y caminar hacia la cocina.

Al llegar la sentó en la mesa y la miro raro.

-que?-dijo al ver la cara de belle.

-que yo recuerde te había dejado vestida en un traje rojo y porque estas en uno verde y mal puesto- le dijo mientras le enderezaba el lazo.

-eeeh, yooo-jugaba con sus manos en su regazo- puede que haya estado jugando en el patio.

-yyy?- le dijo con una ceja levantada y brazos cruzados.

-y puede que me haya caído de panza-levantando lentamente la cabeza y mirarla.

-Regina, que te he dicho de jugar afuera, sabes podría ser peligroso- dijo suspirando-vamos come, y adivina que?

-que?-la miro sonriente.

-estas castigada-haciendo que la pequeña pierda la sonrisa inmediatamente y hacer un puchero.

\-- **sssss** \--

-estas cómoda?-dijo ajustando las sábanas.

-sip.

-esta bien, que tengas buenas noches- y le dio un beso en la frente.

-buenas noches belle- y cerró los ojos.

Belle apagó la vela y salió de la habitación. En ese momento regina salió de un brinco de la cama y se metió bajo la cama, saco pan que pudo coger antes que belle se enterara y camino hacia el baño.

-pss, pss- entro con cuidado ya que no podía ver nada-pss, pss-abrió un poco más la puerta y vio una sombra caminar hacia ella- ven, ven- dijo poniéndose de rodillas y dejando el pan en el suelo, dejando que se acercara un pequeño felino negro que se había emcontrado en el patio.

hola?- pregunto pero todo era silencio, se encogió de hombros y siguió jugando, luego de un rato volvió que escuchar el ruido pero ahora provenía detrás de unos arbustos, se acercó lentamente, al acercarse vio el objeto del ruido y lo que vio le sacó una risa de oreja a oreja.

miaw- era un gato negro pequeño.

-aww un gatito, hola gatito- dijo Regina acercándose lentamente hacia el felino, al acercarse lo observo bien era pequeño pareciera que tuviera unos meses.

Cuando estuvo cerca lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó adentro.

Pero cuando intentó abrir la puerta recordó un pequeño detalle, la puerta estaba sellada y no podía abrirla, así que se dirigió lo más rápido que sus pequeños pies le permitían hacia la entrada principal, pero igual que la puerta trasera esta estaba cerrada, al ver esto se rindió y se sentó en las gradas, tendría que esperar a belle.

Luego de un buen rato la temperatura empezaba a bajar y Regina estaba temblando de frío, se acurrucó más en la grada y acerco un poco más a su pecho al minino, estaba cerca de quedarse dormida cuando es cuando escucha la puerta abrirse.

Regina entro y corrió a su habitación con el gato.

Lo puso en su cama y luego miro su ropa"dios belle me matará "pensó. Corrió hacia el armario y se puso lo primero que encontró. Agarro al gato y lo llevo hacia el baño, tenía que esconderlo, tendría que decirle a belle talvez ella dejaba quedárselo pero el problema sería rumple. Lo dejó en el suelo y luego salió cerrando la puerta.

Se sentó en la cama y esperó a belle. Se moría de hambre ojalá que belle no tardará mucho.

Próximo cap:

Feliz cumpleaños querida.

 **sayonara**


End file.
